


Los típicos tópicos desastres antes de una fiesta

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, for all the deities sleeping in the vast space... I beg forgiveness, pero qué es este desastre, por qué está el término doncel aquí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Publicado originalmente el 18 de agosto de 2009.Cuarto reto de la comunidad crack-and-roll para la Dotación Anual de Crack. (Reto: fiesta).Subido a AO3 con el único fin de archivarlo.





	Los típicos tópicos desastres antes de una fiesta

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 18 de agosto de 2009.  
> Cuarto reto de la comunidad crack-and-roll para la Dotación Anual de Crack. (Reto: fiesta).  
> Subido a AO3 con el único fin de archivarlo.

-Oye Ichigo ¿Qué haces?  
  
-Escribo.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Algo que puede llegar a tener éxito en base a esa... Esa... Esa cosa.  
  
-¿Esa...Cosa?  
  
-Sí, ESA cosa.  
  
-Ah...  
  
Ichigo terminó de escribir, cerró el cuaderno y miró hacia el cielo. De sólo recordar lo que había sucedido antes de esa fiesta –ni decir durante y después- sabía que por un buen tiempo no iría a ningún otro evento organizado por Matsumoto.  
  
-¿Puedo leer?  
  
-Sí... Al fin y al cabo necesito que me ayudes a completar ese libro.  
  
-¿Libro?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Completar?  
  
-Sí enana, como he escuchado a todos los shinigamis que estuvieron en esa fiesta decidí hacerlo.  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-Para que todos vean lo horrible de una fiesta sin planificar y fuera de control.  
  
Rukia también temblaba de sólo pensar en otra fiesta como esa, pero como no sabía con exactitud lo que había sucedido, comenzó a leer.  
  
” _Los típicos desastres de una fiesta improvisada”_ _  
_  
-O sea que luego harás una parte con el durante y el después ¿Verdad?  
  
-¿Y cómo lo voy a saber?  
  
La Kuchiki pasó a la primera hoja del futuro libro.  
  
**” _Primer capítulo: ANTES de la fiesta”_ _  
  
_ Invitaciones:  
  
Entrégalas tú mismo y, si eres lo suficientemente vago como para hacerlo, nunca se la des a alguien con un mal sentido de la orientación (o en cualquier caso no se la des a alguien que se la dará a ese tipo de persona).**  
  
Y como si fuera una película comenzó a imaginar a quienes se refería en ese punto.  
  
_-Por favor, repártelas ¿Sí? Yo estoy... Ocupada._ _  
  
__-Matsumoto-san... Yo también estoy ocupada._ _  
  
__-Entonces dásela a alguien con tiempo._ _  
  
__-De... De acuerdo._ _  
  
__-¡Bien! ¡Nos vemos cuando esté con los preparativos Hinamori-chan!_ _  
__  
__Momo no tenía la más remota idea de a quién darle las invitaciones para repartirlas, cuando iba a preguntarle a Kira si podía hacerlo él, se topa con la teniente del onceavo escuadrón._ _  
  
__-¡Ah, Momo-chan! ¿Tienes dulces?_ _  
_  
_-Hola Yachiru, no tengo dulces el día de hoy, perdóname._ _  
  
__-Oh... ¿Y esos papelitos de colores?_ _  
  
__-Son invitaciones para una fiesta pero no puedo repartirlas ahora..._ _  
  
__-¡Entonces dámelas a mi, así trabajarás y me podrás dar más dulces!_ _  
  
__-Pero Yachiru..._ _  
  
__Tarde, la pelirrosa le había quitado las invitaciones de la mano y salió escopetada para llevárselas a Ken-chan. Cinco minutos después se escuchaban los gritos de algunos shinigamis siendo atropellados por el gigantesco capitán mientras Yachiru revoleaba dos o tres invitaciones en cuanto divisaba a los capitanes y tenientes que había logrado distinguir entre tanto revuelo. Al mirar hacia atrás, parecía que había pasado un huracán por allí._ _  
  
__-¡Ten plumitas, llévale una a la bola de pachinko también!_ _  
  
__-¡Wan-wan, toma una invitación!_ _  
  
__-¡Amargadita-chan, tú también llévale la invitación a borrachín!_ _  
  
__-¡Rubito, invita también al carita de zorro, dile que también pueden venir cieguito-chan y narciso-chan!_ _  
  
__-¡Chibigami, tú llévale las invitaciones a la de súper bubis y haditas, al rarito de lentes y a ese de pelo naranja que te gusta!_ _  
  
__-¡Por última vez que ese idiota de Kurosaki no me gusta, ni siquiera me atraen los de mi mismo sexo!_ _  
  
_  
**Bebidas:  
**  
**Si pides bebidas alcohólicas, trata de que no sean los borrachos de la fiesta los encargados de traerlas, y mucho menos que le inviten a los demás por dos razones: la primera es que te quedarás sin ese tipo de bebidas y la segunda porque puede traer efectos secundarios inesperados.**  
  
Rukia recordó con exactitud ese momento, había estado presente y nunca se había reído tanto en su vida.  
  
_-¡Vaya! ¡Mucho, mucho, MUCHÍSIMO SAKE!_ _  
  
__-Matsumoto, te dije que NO DEJARAS que colocaran TODAS las botellas de sake AQUÍ._ _  
  
__-Ay capitán he muerto y estoy en el cielo~..._ _  
__  
__Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente del joven capitán. Una cosa era que su teniente y el capitán del octavo escuadrón_ _llevaran las miles de cajas de alcohol a su despacho, otra cosa MUY diferente era que estuvieran bebiéndolo._ _  
  
__-Vamos, pequeño capitán, hay que disfrutar de la vida._ _  
  
__-Ese no es el punto._ _  
  
__-No importa, ¡a tu salud, Hitsugaya!_ _  
  
__-Capitán ni que estuviera en un funeral por favor._ _  
  
__Matsumoto abrió otra botella y se la llevó a los labios._ _  
__  
__-No dejaré que te atragantes de sake para morir por coma etílico Matsumoto._ _  
  
__-¡Claro que no! Estamos probando que sean verdaderamente de sake y que sea del bueno._ _  
  
__-Matsumoto, ni se te ocurra beber una sola gota más._ _  
  
__-¡Salud!_ _  
  
__-¡Matsumoto, te he dicho que... Umpf!_ _  
  
__-Vamos capitán, usted tiene que probar algo de sake._ _  
__  
__Rangiku, ni corta ni perezosa, le dio de lleno en la boca la botella de sake, Tōshirō se vio obligado a tener que beber hasta que su tonta teniente le quitara esa cosa de los labios. Por desgracia, el alcohol comenzó a tener efecto en él –el cual se notaba por sus mejillas un tanto rojas-._ _  
  
__-Su... Suéltame Matsumoto._ _  
  
__-¡OK capitán, a sus órdenes capitán!_ _  
  
__-Ay Matsumoto-chan ¿Por qué será que mi Nanao-chan no me hace caso?- Preguntó el capitán entre hipidos._ _  
  
__Ninguno se dio cuenta de que el albino había salido a trompicones del lugar._ _  
  
__-Oye Rukia ¿Por qué tenemos que ayudar en todo esto?_ _  
  
__-Vamos, admite que es divertido._ _  
  
__-Uh sí, es divertidísimo cargar con los adornos para la habitación._ _  
  
__-Si quieres descansa un poco que yo llevaré todo, mi pequeña princesa._ _  
  
__De un manotazo, la chica le quitó los adornos que cargaba y, utilizando shumpo, fue a colgar los adornos en el lugar donde se haría la fiesta._ _  
  
__-Será..._ _  
__  
__Ichigo se sentó un momento, apoyando sus pies en el pasto y esperó a que su compañera volviera._ _  
  
__-En estos momentos sería divertido que Renji estuviera aquí..._ _  
  
__-Ku...Kurosaki..._ _  
  
__El mencionado se dio vuelta, con sorpresa observó que el pequeño capitán parecía estar más borracho que aquella vez en la que jugaron a la botella en el Almacén Urahara luego de festejar la derrota de los bounts (o algo así, no recordaba mucho)._ _  
__  
__-¡Wuah espera Tōshirō!_ _  
  
__Éste se le había tirado encima, haciendo que se cayeran ambos en el verde._ _  
__  
__-Kurosaki... Eres un idiota... Pero tienes que ayudarme._ _  
  
__-¿Eh?_ _  
  
__-Kurosaki... Cásate conmigo._ _  
  
__-¿¡Qué, QUÉ!?_ _  
  
__-Por favor, si no, el capitán Kuchiki me seguirá persiguiendo y no quiero..._ _  
  
__La cara del shinigami sustituto era un verdadero poema en ese momento._ _  
  
__-¿Eh, Byakuya? ¿Por qué? Espera Tōshirō estás muy borracho, yo no..._ _  
  
__-Por favor, tampoco quiero que ese pedófilo pervertido de Ichimaru me siga tocando..._ _  
  
__-Creo que estás alucinando con todo el alcohol..._ _  
__  
__Sí, no tenía duda alguna, Matsumoto seguramente le había dado al menos media botella de sake; la maldecía en ese momento ¡Estaba completamente nervioso con ese engreído niño actuando como una mujer desesperada!_ _  
__  
__-Di que sí... Deja de ser tan imbécil Kurosaki ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que sigues siendo un idiota? Idiota... Eres un imbécil, idiota._ _  
  
__-Pero es que yo..._ _  
  
__-Es que si dices que no... Tendré que casarme con Kuchiki y no quiero, soy muy joven para tener hijos... ¿Entiendes? Quiero disfrutar de mi vida._ _  
  
__-Te digo que... ¿Qué? Espera ¿Cómo que tener hijos? ¡Eres un hombre Tōshirō!_ _  
  
__-Sí... ¡Pero soy un doncel también! Idiota te pido ayuda y tú no haces nada más que..._ _  
  
__-Que... ¿Qué?_ _  
  
__-Kurosaki Ichigo, eres un completo imbécil y más te vale que no arruines esto._ _  
__  
__Dicho esto unió sus labios con los del sustituto._ _  
  
__-¿Ves? He tardado más porque no te dignaste a..._ _  
__  
__Rukia quedó de piedra al ver al capitán del décimo escuadrón besando a un sorprendido pelinaranja. Pensaba irse y dejarles algo de intimidad (al fin y al cabo, era un secreto a voces que ambos gustaban del otro) cuando apareció Matsumoto y el capitán Kyoraku –obviamente más borrachos que toda una pandilla de adolescentes luego de salir a bailar-._ _  
  
__-¡Capitán! ¡Es muy joven para mantener relaciones! ¡Sabía que no tenía que darle sake!_ _  
  
__-¡Oh que desgracia la mía! ¡Hasta el joven capitán Hitsugaya consigue hacer el amor con su amado! ¡Por qué Nanao-chan no comparte sus momentos íntimos conmigo!_ _  
  
__La pequeña Kuchiki comenzó a llorar por  aguantarse la risa del momento._  
  
**Comida:  
  
Si no tienes suficiente dinero para pagar la entrega a domicilio, deja que tus amigos te ayuden o hagan el trabajo A MENOS que uno de ellos tenga un peculiar sentido del gusto. Si ese es tu caso, bien vale pedir comida a domicilio aunque sea pidiendo dinero prestado (luego lo devuelves claro, pero NUNCA dejes que te digan que le tienes que pagar con un favor).**  
  
_-¡Que bueno que llegaron, chicos!_ _  
__  
__Ichigo, Orihime e Ishida estaban acomodándose sus ropas luego de un ligero tropezón generalizado porque cierta puertecita no se abrió a tiempo._ _  
  
__-Matsumoto, ha pasado algo de tiempo._ _  
  
__-Sí Ichigo, bueno, no hay mucho de eso que perder así que lo haré rápido._ _  
  
__-¿Hacer rápido qué?_ _  
  
__-¡Dividir las tareas claro! Tú ayudarás a Rukia-chan con los adornos, Ishida ayudará a Nemu con las luces y Orihime-chan me ayudará con la comida._ _  
__  
__Los dos hombres temblaron al escuchar quienes se harían cargo de cada una de las tareas._ _  
  
__-Matsumoto-san… Yo podría ayudarle con la comida…- Se ofreció Ishida._ _  
  
__-¡Ni hablar! ¡Aquí estamos las dos expertas!_ _  
__  
__La pelinaranja tomó a la más joven del brazo y comenzó a abrazarla y a moverla, mostrando su gran entusiasmo._ _  
  
__Luego de que se fueran las mujeres, ambos se miraron y agradecieron interiormente haber traído algo que ayudara a soportar esa agridulce comida._ _  
__  
__-Nunca pensé poder decir esto pero…_ _  
  
__-Lo sé Kurosaki, fue un gusto haberte conocido._ _  
  
__-Igualmente Ishida, y por cierto, si no sobrevivo…_ _  
  
__-Quiero decirte que a decir verdad los shinigamis no me caen tan mal._ _  
  
__-Y yo que tu sentido de la moda me parece un tanto estrafalario pero me gustó mucho cuando le hiciste ese vestido a Kon…_ _  
  
__Mientras esos dos seguían diciéndose cosas obvias y verdades (faltaba que Ichigo le dijera su pequeño gusto por el capitán albino), Matsumoto llevó a las rastras a Orihime a la cocina más cercana –al fin y al cabo todas estaban repletas de comida- y, colocándole rápidamente un delantal rosa a ella y poniéndose uno con un gatito, comenzaron a hacer sus ‘obras maestras’._  
  
-¡Bien! ¿Qué quieres que hagamos para la fiesta? Nuestra presidenta nos dio alitas para cocinar lo que queramos- Una especie de estrellitas brillaban en los ojos de la shinigami.  
  
-Amm… ¿Qué te parece unas pizzas, algo de kebab y alguna que otra comida chatarra?  
  
-¡Perfecto! Luego pensaremos en los dulces.  
  
-Umm… ¿Te parece si a la pizza se colocamos algo de wasabi?  
  
-¡Sí! ¿Y por qué no algunas rodajas de ananá?  
  
-¡También podemos ponerle algo de mostaza!  
  
-¡Y al kebab podemos aderezarlo con algo de caramelo!  
  
-¡Y la comida chatarra podrían ser unas papas fritas con salsa de quesos y mermelada!  
  
Si no fuera porque un ‘extraño accidente’ de hielo, flechas de color azul, nieve y otras cosas que provocó la ‘lamentable’ pérdida de toda la comida que habían preparado, los que conocen los gustos culinarios de estas dos mujeres saben que más de la mitad de los que asistieron a esa fiesta estarían en el cuarto escuadrón.  
**  
Iluminación:  
  
Si bien este tema es algo complicado, por favor, déjenlo a cargo de un experto y, en caso de necesitar ayuda, no envíen a alguien del que se sabe a cuatro vientos que no podrá concentrarse por ‘ciertas’ razones.**  
  
_-Y para lograr el efecto multicolor, hay que colocar estas placas de color dentro de…_ _  
__  
__Ishida no prestaba atención en esos momentos a la explicación, miraba el bello rostro de Nemu -alto, ¿es algo bello mirar una cara que no muestra expresión alguna?-. No entendía como podía haberse enamorado de una shinigami –mucho menos de una shinigami creada artificialmente-._ _  
__  
__-¿Entendido?_ _  
  
__-Sí, por supuesto._ _  
  
__-Comprendido, tengo que recoger unas cosas para mi padre así que estaré fuera._ _  
__  
__Sin dejarlo decir nada, salió._ _  
__  
__-Maldita sea… Ishida Uryū ¿Por qué no prestaste atención a sus explicaciones?_ _  
__  
__La respuesta estaba ni dando la vuelta a la esquina: Porque te concentraste en ver sus pe… su figura ¡Su figura!_ _  
  
__Los minutos pasaban y él hacía todas las combinaciones posibles con el sistema de luces. Al llegar Nemu, se detuvo de inmediato._ _  
__  
__-Nemu… No te esperaba tan pronto…_ _  
  
__-Han pasado 30 minutos desde mi partida._ _  
  
__-Oh ¿En serio? ‘Me pareció eterno…’_ _  
  
__-¿Lo has colocado todo en su lugar?_ _  
  
__-¡Por supuesto!_ _  
  
__La teniente del doceavo escuadrón notó a primera vista unas fallas, iba a arreglarlas pero decidió no hacerlo; algo en su interior –y no eran los programas que le había instalado su creador, tal vez algo más- le decía que iba a suceder una cosa muy divertida si ignoraba tales errores._ _  
  
__-Bien, conéctalo y lo encenderé._ _  
  
__-De acuerdo._ _  
__  
__Ishida lo conectó, Nemu esperó unos segundos, lo enchufó y…_ _  
  
_**_¡¡PUFF!!_** _  
  
__La habitación se llenó de humo con rapidez, el quincy había conectado mal unos cables, confundió las entradas a los puertos y otras tantas cosas más, haciendo que el sistema de luces colapsara._ _  
  
__-Yo… Eh… Puedo explicar…_ _  
__  
__La mujer al principio no se inmutó, pero una sonrisa afloró en su rostro y en segundos una sonora carcajada salió de su boca._ _  
  
__El peliazul se sorprendió de verla reír, se cercioró de no haber muerto -técnicamente ESTÁ muerto ya que su cuerpo físico estaba de Urahara- y, ya asegurado, dejó que la risa lo contagiara a él también._ _  
__  
__-¡AH! ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS LE PASÓ A MI LABORATORIO!?_ _  
_  
Rukia cerró el libro y miró a Ichigo.  
  
-Así que… ¿Estos son los desastres ‘antes’ de la fiesta?  
  
-Hay algunos más claro, pero aún no me acuerdo de todos y me duele la mano de tanto escribir.  
  
-Claro, hay que dejar descansar a la princesita ¿Quiere que llame a su bello príncipe-capitán para que lo despierte con un beso de amor?  
  
La pequeña shinigami salió corriendo a carcajada suelta mientras un enojado –y enrojecido, humillado, etc.- Ichigo la perseguía hacia el parque.

**Author's Note:**

> Si por alguna casualidad de la vida llegaste al final de este desastre de cinco páginas y media en Word... ¡Felicidades! Creo que eres un tanto masoquista pero espero que te hayas reído un poco.
> 
> El formato de este fic fue editado por uso de otros colores en el texto.


End file.
